Deception Of Love
by LovePoisonPirate
Summary: Evelyn never thought of her life as exciting that is until she wandered into to Storybrook and met him. The dangerous, mysterious man that everyone keeps telling her to stay away from, the man she feels a connection too? What happens when secrets are reveled? Memories are brought back? And a love reunited? Hook/OC {On Hiatus}
1. Prologue

**A/N – **This idea came to mind since Once Upon A Time returned on January 6th. I've been thinking about it for days so I started writing a story. It's a Captain Hook/OC story but Emma and the other characters will be in it. It will sort of be following the episodes but mostly I'll be keeping it to Evelyn's story more so. This story begins right about the day Emma and Mary Margret return to Storybrook.

**Summary –** Evelyn's never thought of her life as exciting that is until she wandered into to Storybrook and met him. The dangerous, mysterious man that everyone keeps telling her to stay away from, the man she feels a connection too? What happens when secrets are reveled? Memories are brought back? And a love reunited? Hook/OC

* * *

**Prologue**

_Torn Apart_

She was running out of stamina. Her legs were telling her to stop moving but only a few words repeated in her head. Reminding her that she wasn't just running for herself but the man she loved the most in her life. The man who had remembered her there was something worth living for. As these thought ran through her mind. Her body began to respond and she kept going even though she was weak. Her eyes darted behind her to see if she could see the person following her but nothing but the trees gazed back her. She turned her attention forwards. At the last minute she saw the low branch and didn't have time to react and she fell to the forest floor. Her head was spinning but inside she begging her body to get up but nothing moved.

"You have always been clumsy my child," came the harsh voice of a women. That's when the Rosetta took the moment to lift her eyes. She gazed at the figure before her trying to see who it was but her vision had become blurred. She was only able to make out the shape of the person's body.

"Who are you?" Rosetta said as she tried to stay calm but her shaky voice sold her.

"Who do you think my dear? It's your darling mother." The older women responded with a sneer. "I've come to rescue you."

"I don't need to be rescued from the likes of you," Rosetta snarled.

"Oh but you have no choice my dear," and the older women brought her hand up and with one flick of the wrist. She and Rosetta were clouded around a puff of purple smoke. As the smoke cleared Rosetta's vision became clear but as her eyes landed on the world around her. It wasn't home. Rosetta whipped her head around to snarl at her mother only to let out a gurgling noise.

Her mother stood back watching as her daughter looked down at herself. Rosetta wasn't a tall young woman anymore but a baby. Her mother had turned her into an infant.

"My dear child, I've turned you into a baby once more. You will be raised in this world where you will never see or remember of your beloved. In 28 years, you will eventually find your way back to our world and me. This will be where I will take you in like I rightfully should have and teach you what true power means," her mother explained and the whole time Rosetta was shaking her head.

"Now take care my child," and the older women raised her hand once more and with a flick of her wrist. Rosetta was sent safely to a new home. A new family who would raise her for the rest of her life, a place where she forgot all about the one man she truly loved.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please let me know I'd love to know your thoughts on the story. I'll really be going into detail with this story. There's a lot of history behind Rosetta that will come as the story goes on. I got one question tho, should I transfer from the present time to the past for each chapter like in the TV series or no? Please let me know ^_^ **

**P.S: Sorry this is short but it's only the prologue. I wasn't expecting to make it longer ^_^**


	2. StoryBrook

**A/N – ****Well here's the first actually chapter. I'm very grateful to all of you who have taken the time to review so far. It really means a lot. I'm pretty excited about writing this story ^_^. Tho, Hook won't be coming into the picture right away.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Storybrook_

_28 Years Later_

_She charged through the forest, running for her life. She could hear a evil laughing echoing all around her. The tree's felt as if they were sucking her deeper and deeper in the forest, not letting her escape. The evil laugh began to vibrating through her head making it hard for her to concentrate. Then she suddenly tripped over something and her eyes closed as she waited for the pain fall but the hard hit never came. The evil laughing faded away and she slowly opened her eyes. That's when she noticed the handsome blue eyes staring back at her. Her eyes tried to focused on the face but before she was able to see the person who saved her, the face changed into a old women who began laughing at her once again._

Evelyn flew up into a sitting position. She was breathing heavy and looking around the room scared. When she noticed there wasn't any danger around her she calmed down. She reached up and ran her hand through her long black hair. She'd been having the exact same dreams every night since her 28th birthday. Every once in a while they would change but they had the same people presented in them and the same concept.

She rolled to her side and glanced at the clock on her night stand and it read eight am. She plopped back down on her back with a sigh. It was time for her to get up and hit the road once more. She'd been traveling to a little town called Storybrook. She had never heard of such a place but about a week ago her mother passed away and before she died she told her to come to this little town if I wanted to know more about my real family. Evelyn flipped the blankets off her and flipped her legs over the side of the bed. That's when she saw the piece of paper that her mother had her write on right before she died. She reached over and glanced down at the words once more.

_Town: Storybrook, Maine_

_Look for David Nolan and Mary Margaret they will be able to tell you of your family history as well as be able to protect you._

Evelyn stared at the words, words her mother told her to write but she didn't understand at all. Why did she need protection? That was the only reason she was coming to this town. She wanted to know what her mother talking about. She set the piece of paper back on her night stand and got up and headed for the shower.

_Evelyn stood outside the hospital door of her mother's room, just staring. The doctors had just told her that there was nothing else for them to do to help her mother anymore. She had been suffering for six years from multi myeloma cancer and now her organs were failing and the doctors couldn't do anything but make my mother's death as pain free as possible._

"_Evelyn?" rasped my mother and that brought Evelyn out of her gazing._

"_I'm here Mom," Evelyn whispered as she walked towards her mother bed. Her mother's head turned and locked eyes with her only daughter. She gave her a half smile before she closed her eyes as pain made its way up her body._

"_I need-"her words were cut short as she let out a groan of pain._

"_Shh, don't talk Mom," Evelyn whispered as she kneeled down so she could be eye level with her mother. She reached out and took her mother's hand and squeezed lightly to let her know she was there._

"_Paper, I need a piece of paper," her mother whispered softly._

_Evelyn nodded and reached into her purse to get a pen and paper for her mother. Once she found some she handed then towards her mother but her mother shook her head._

"_Write for me," she whispered and Evelyn nodded._

"_Town: Storybrook, Maine, " her mother whispered and Evelyn wrote it down without asking why. "Look for David Nolan and Mary Margaret," and Evelyn wrote that down. Suddenly, she felt her mother laid her hand on her own, stopping her from writing the last two words. "Listen carefully- "her mother let out a cough of pain before continuing on."You must go to this town and look for David and Mary. They will help you find the truth," _

"_What do you mean truth?" I asked with wonder._

"_Truth about you, about your family and how to keep you safe," her mother answered before going into a coughing fit._

_Evelyn just stared at her mother with wide eyes. She didn't understand what she was talking about but she never got to ask her anything more because the heart monitor suddenly stopped beeping. Evelyn glanced at the machine before her eyes began to water. She turned her attention back towards her mother and laid her forehead again her arm and softly cried. She had lost the only important thing she had in her life, the only family member she had. _

* * *

It didn't take long for her to get ready and hit the road and now she was just outside her destination, Storybrook. She was sort of nervous about coming to this small town and seeking these answers but she knew if she didn't, she would always wonder. Suddenly, the welcome sign for Storybrook came into view and then she saw the small buildings as she drove right into the middle of town. She wasn't too sure on where she would start until she saw a small dinner, actually the only one in town. She pulled in there and parked her car. A small group of people came walking out down the road just as she climbed out of her car. The small group of people suddenly stopped as Evelyn turned around.

"Rosetta?" came a women's voice. Evelyn turned around when she heard the voice and looked at the group of people. All but two had wide eyes as they gazed at her. Evelyn couldn't tell if it was fear or not.

"Rosetta?" the women muttered again. "Is it really you?"

Evelyn looked behind her to see if there was someone standing behind her but she saw nothing so she turned back around. "I'm sorry. I think you're mistaking me with someone else. I'm Evelyn Mills."

The women with short black hair glanced at a young man next to her with wide eyes. He held the same look on his face. It was like they were silently talking to one another.

"Wait, so your Regina's sister?" asked the blonde haired women that was to the left of the other one.

"No, I'm an only child," Evelyn answered before running her hands through her long black hair. "I'm sorry but I'm sort of in a hurry. I'm looking for a Mary Margaret and David Nolan. My mother said they'd be able to answer some questions about my family."

"I'm Mary Margaret and this is David Nolan," the women with black hair answered before casting a glance at David.

"Who was your mother?" David spoke this time.

"Oh, Carla Jefferson, I was adopted when I was baby," Evelyn answered.

David nodded before looking at Mary once more then back at her. "Why don't we head back to are apartment and talk. I believe we have a lot to talk about."

Evelyn nodded her head and watched as David and Mary took the lead. The young blonde haired lady and the little boy trailed behind them. Evelyn took step with them and walked silently next to them. Her eyes gazed around the small town since she didn't really have much to say.

"I'm Emma Swan," the blonde women spoke towards her. "And this is my son Henry."

Evelyn looked towards the two with a small smile on her lip. "It's nice to meet you both."

"So your mother sent you here?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, she said that by coming here I'd find out about my family," Evelyn hesitated before going on. "She also said something about being protected here."

"Being protected here? Any idea why?" Emma asked once more.

"No idea, that's why I came to see maybe if Mary or David would know," Evelyn answered as she looked up at the two people in front of them.

"And here we are, " Mary called back to them as we came up to a small apartment complex. She then lead the way inside and up the stairs. We reached the room and she opened the door and Evelyn followed in behind Emma and Henry.

"Would you like anything to drink? We have coffee, juice?" Mary asked.

"No I'm fine but thank you," Evelyn answered as she awkwardly stood by the door.

"Alright, well why don't you take a seat, "Mary said and nodded towards the table. She then turned to Henry. "Do you still have that book I gave you?"

"Yep, it's in my room." He stated.

"Why don't you run get it alright," Henry nodded and took off to his room. Evelyn took a seat at the table and glanced between everyone. Emma stood leaning against the door. David was leaning against the counter and Mary took a seat in front of her. There face held a concerned look and this made Evelyn worry.

"Do you know about my family?" she asked them, mostly Mary.

"We do but it's going to be hard to explain to you because it's not something people usually would understand," Mary began explain and as she did Henry returned with the book. He set it on the table in front of Mary before taking a seat on the other side of her. Mary opened the book and began flipping through the pages until she landed on one she wanted. She flipped the book around and slide it towards Evelyn.

"Does this person look familiar?" Mary asked.

Evelyn gazed down at the picture before her. It was a woman who looked almost exactly like her but there face structure were totally different and the women had black hair while she had a darker brown. She stared at the pictures as glimpses of memories flashed through her mind but not enough to recognize the person.

"No," Evelyn answered.

Mary nodded and took the book back and began to flip through pages again until she landed on another image she wanted. She turned the book towards her and pointed.

"How about this person?" she asked.

Evelyn looked down at the picture and her eyes got huge. It was the same old women who had been haunting her memories for months now.

"Yes, I've been seeing her in my dreams since my 28th Birthday," Evelyn answered.

Mary turned and looked at David with wide eyes before turning back and flipping through the book. Once she found the page she had been looking for she slide the book towards her once more.

"What about this person?" she asked

Evelyn looked down at the image and she froze. Those eyes, she'd remember those eyes from anywhere. They were the same eyes she had been seeing in her dreams for months now too but never the face. She took the moment to look over the face and it was young handsome man. He was dressed all in black, like a pirate. His face held a flirtatious smirk and his eyes held a mischievous gleam to them. She had to admit he was handsome and she felt as if she knew him even though she never met him. It was one of those gut feelings you get when you feel something isn't right or not. That's what she was feeling as she gazed at this image.

"No, but I feel as if I do, like we have met before." Evelyn explained.

"That's because you have but you just don't remember," Mary explained.

Evelyn popped her head up and gazed at Mary then David. They both looked serious but when she turned to Emma and Henry they both looked shocked.

"Wait a minute," Emma spoke as she walked over to the table and pointed at the book. "She knows Hook?"

Mary looked up at Emma and nodded."Believe it or not but Evelyn came from are world." Mary pointed at the image. "She knew him very well. Close then anyone in this whole town."

Evelyn sat there staring between the two women as they spoke about her. What did she mean _our world? _What kind of world were they from?

"so Hook knew her?" Emma asked.

"Yes, and right now it was probable not a good idea we left him back there," Mary said. "We sort of need him to jog Evelyn's memory here."

"What are you talking about?" Evelyn finally asked.

Both women looked towards Evelyn for a second before Emma looked at Mary."Why?"

"I'll explain in a second Emma. First we need to try and figure out a way to inform Evelyn of what's going on," Mary explained before turning and looking at Evelyn. She reached across the table and touched Evelyn's hand for comfort. "This is hard to explain without you freaking out about the whole thing."

"What do you mean? Why would I freak?" Evelyn asked.

"Well-" Mary trailed off.

"Evelyn, you're from a fairytale world," David spoke up. "You're from a land of magic and happy endings. Those picture Mary just showed you were people of your life before you became Evelyn."

Mary casted an annoyed looked at David before looking back at Evelyn. "The first image I showed you was a picture of your eldest sister. We like to call her The Evil Queen but you grew up knowing her as Regina Mills."

Evelyn glanced down at the picture in front of her, the picture of the handsome man. Her mind was beginning to wander as the images flooded her mind.

"Who's this then?" she asked pointing at the picture of the man.

"That would be Hook or you knew him more as Killian Jones," Mary explained.

Evelyn looked up at Mary's face as she asked. "What was our relationship? My brother?"

Mary slowly shook her head. "No, you loved him."

* * *

**Well what do you think so far? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Next chapter we'll be going into the past. I'll be doing this a lot for this story. **


End file.
